Trapped
by Subaru-chan2468
Summary: Hannah was sucked into her tv while watching DL. Little does she know, so has two friends. It was the fault of the older siblings. Can they get out, or will they forever be trapped in their favorite anime?
1. chapter 1

Diabolik Lovers, anime. Hannah was watching it on tv. Her older sister had turned it off. Just before she did, Hannah was pulled into the tv. Can she get out alive? Before it's too late for her?

-Anime-

My head was spinning. I looked around. Wait, where was I? Last thing I remember was being sucked into the tv. This place is huge... My normally dirty blonde hair was now a light shade of green, and way longer. I was an anime character, but not how you'd expect. If I die now, I'd never return. I won't go to Hell, or anywhere else. My soul would linger in the anime forever. I looked around again, this time to find the girl named Yui Komori to be looking at me with worry and fright. "Where am I, Yui?" I asked. "H-how do you know ny name?" she asked. "No time to explain. Where is Reiji?" I demanded. I stood up and walked towards her. "Umm... what color are my eyes?" I asked. "F-forest green," she replied. She started to lead me up a long flight of stairs, which looked smaller when I was real. She knocked on the door which I recognized to belong to Reiji's study. No answer. I looked at my cell. It was around the time they ate breakfast in the anime. "Maybe he's in the dining room," I said. "I'm so sorry, I forgot!" the girl said while softly blushing from embarrassment. "No, it's okay. By the way, my name is Hannah," I shook it off, and we walked to the dining room. Sure enough, the six vampires waited for Yui. "Oi! Pancake! Who the hell is the chic?" Ayato asked. "Well, she just appeared asleep in the entrance hall, asking for Reiji-kun," she replied. Then I turned to the said male. "Look, I don't know why I was sucked into my tv and brought here, but I'd like to go home. Soon. And I'd appreciate not being bitten because then my soul will haunt you because I am from a complete different world," I explained. "Is this like the last time, when that other fan got brought here?" Laito purred. "I'll assume so, but you are not who I'm a fan of," I snapped. "You a fan of ore-sama?" Ayato asked with his evil smirk. "Heck no. By the way Kanato-kun, and Shu-kun, my cousin is a big fan of yours. Well, she was after she was Yuma-kun's fan," I said. At the mention of the Mukami, Kanato wuit smiling. "When you get sent back, do me a favor and punch her," he said. "Why would I? I'm the one who told her about you guys," I refused. "Well, whose fan are you?" Shu asked. "I-I'll never tell!" I replied taking one look at Subaru, before facing the other way to blush. "Maybe you won't, but your face will!" Laito chuckled. Which resulted in me taking his fedora. "You'll get this back when you can stop being a pervert. If that's not before I go home, then you'll never get it back," I said making Ayato fall out of his chair with laughter. "I can always take something of Mine Truly's," I said in a singsong voice, making him stop. "Touch what belongs to Yours Truly and see what happens!" he growled. This time Shu smirked. "You do realize she can do whatever she wants right? She isn't from this anime," Shu said. "I'm not even from an anime! You are all just drawings on a piece of paper, I am a real person," I said. "What do you mean? Drawings?" Subaru asked. "Well, the people who play you are real, but you are on the tv! And I would actually like to know Subaru-kun, why do you sleep in a coffin?" I asked. "Because I can," he scoffed. "Okay, if he's your favorite character who is your least favorite?" Laito asked. "Reiji-kun," I replied in 2 seconds. "Why is that? I'm the most sensible," Reiji asked. "If you were the most sensible, why does everyone hate you? None of you vampires are truly sensible, otherwise you'd realize Yui-san might be more willing to donate her blood if you'd be nicer. Like seriously what the fuck is your problems? I know you were all treated wrong as children, but to do the same to someone else is fucking messed up. It's just showing that you think what your fucked up parents did was right. It wasn't. You all want Yui-san to chose you right? Well quit being asses and man up. Actually, human up," I lectured them. "How'd you know about our fucked up pasts?" asked Kanato. "Again, anime, real life," I replied. "Hannah-san, please give that speech to the Mukami's as well," Yui mumbled. "I'll try, but only cause I'm tired of seeing them so damn sadistic towards you, who didn't deserve to be here in the first place," I agreed.

-Real Life-

"Hannah?! Hannah, this isn't funny!" I yelled out. My name is Raynee, I am Hannah's older sister. What had I done to her? I called my father. Straight to voicemail as expected from that deadbeat. Then I tried my mom. No answer again, which is usual. So I decided to call the police. "911. What is your emergency?" a female voice asked. It was my friend Shandra, who works at the police department. "Shandra, thank goodness. You know how my sister Hannah likes watching that anime, um, Diabolik Lovers? Well before I turned it off, the tv sucked her in and my parents won't answer and I am scared," I told her. "Raynee, you're not mental. I don't know what's happening but someone else got sucked into that anime just a second ago. I'll text you if I find out anything," she said and hung up. Oh no, now what am I going to do? Maybe a trip to the mall with my boyfriend will calm me. No, no mall. I texted him to come over ASAP. He was here in five minutes. "Are you ok?" he immediately asked. "I am, but I don't think Hannah is," I freaked. "Okay, calm down. Tell me what happened," he said, gently pushing me into a sitting position on the couch beside him. "She was watching that anime again, but before I turned it off, like seconds before, the tv sucked her in. Shandra said she wasn't the only one in the past ten minutes," I explained. "My little brother also got sucked into that anime this morning, and Olivia's little sister," he said. For future reference, his name is Jeremy. "Is there a way to save them?" I asked. "There has to be. This happened in the past. The three must stay alive otherwise we won't see them again. Wait, if we turn it on, we can moniter them. But they won't look the same. We can always find the three that don't belong," he said, turning it on. Dinner, males, blonde, light green hair that stole the fedora- that's Hannah! She wishes she owned that dumb hat! "There's my sister, probably mouthing them," I said. "Does she have a phone?" he asked. "Yes... I'll try calling her," I replied.

-Anime-

My phone rang. It was Raynee's number. I answered it. "How-?" "Hannah, look, you have to find Jeremy's brother, Olivia's sister, then find a way to get out of there," she interrupted me. "How are you calling me from the real world?!" I screamed from shock. "Phones. Anyway, you are on tv, so don't do anything stupid," she replied. "Wait, I finally got you to watch it? Yay! Hold on, watch this," I said, and teleported over to Shu, who was beside Kanato. "Well then teleport out of there!" she shreiked. "Oww... I hate it when you shreik. And I wanna stay a bit! Flip through the episodes, and call me if you find them. I'll be waiting," I said and hung up. "Them?" asked Shu. "Yeah, them. My cousin, Brooklyn, and my sister's boyfriend's brother, Jack. Apparantly they're here too. Wait, the fuck. You're vampires! Sense them," I said. "Well there's the girl," Laito said, when suddenly Brooklyn was beside me. "K-kanato-kun, Sh-Shu-kun?" she asked. "Brooklyn, yes they're here. Hopefully I've spoken sense into all six of them. Call Olivia, tell her you're safe with me," I said. "But you know Olivia broke my phone yesterday," she said. "Then use mine," I said, shoving my cell into her hands. Yui looked a slight bit jealous. "Oh yeah, Subaru, I've been waiting to do this since episode one," I said, walking to him, punching him, then kissing his cheek. "That was for breaking a girl's cell phone!" I said, and tried walking back to my cousin. He held my wrist tightly, and pulled me onto his lap. He bit my neck gently, which surprisingly didn't hurt. "My goodness Yui-san you have no senses if this hurts to you," I said making all everyone except myself and Subaru freeze. Subaru only bit tighter, getting a small moan I couldn't help but let loose.


	2. AN

I no longer have any interest in writing on so I am deleting my account. If you want to continue any of my stories I really don't care if you do. I really had no plan for any stories, so any one may alter them as they want to.


End file.
